


4K

by doeeyeboy, waitingforwonhui



Category: Produce X 101 - Fandom, UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Minecraft, Strangers to Lovers, dont expect much knowledge thou, i gues..., wooseok has trust issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doeeyeboy/pseuds/doeeyeboy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforwonhui/pseuds/waitingforwonhui
Summary: Wooseok is not good at confrontation.Thank goodness Minecraft is just an online game...Unless...





	1. 144

**Author's Note:**

> hello~
> 
> this is waitingforwonhui and I just want to say that this story belongs to doeeyeboy, the whole plot and idea, I'm just lending my hand in writing and bringing it to life and to readers!
> 
> hope you enjoy reading it!  
<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doeeyeboy: hello~~~ I’m glad this has left the vault of forgotten plots and come to life! Thank you al for reading and giving it a try! :D  
I hope you like it!

Wooseok isn't exactly a goody-two-shoes. He definitely isn't someone to always stay at home. He might be a library person rather than a party animal but he still lets his friends regularly drag him to parties even if all he does is silently judge everybody else from the couch or play with the dog if there is one.

Tonight, however, he decides to stay at home. Not because he doesn't feel like partying, not because he has tons of school work to do, not even because he is tired but because he knows Seungyoun - his best friend and the reason he even has other friends - is going to be there and the guy had been avoiding him ever since Wooseok rejected him.

It happened two weeks ago at some party Seungyoun and company had dragged him to. One moment Wooseok had been petting the cat on the balcony laughing at something the other boy said and the next thing he knew he had his lips stolen mid-laugh.

In Wooseok's defense, at that point of their friendship, Seungyoun should've already known that Wooseok's reflex in a fight or flight situation was actually fight _and_ flight. So, his reaction in the form of a punch to the face before running out of there really shouldn't have been as surprising as it apparently was.

The following morning, in their only shared class, Wooseok proceeded to apologise and tried to make amends with his friend. Eventually, Seungyoun accepted his apology even saying that it had been his fault and all.

Wooseok thought that it was all good, that their friendship was still safe and tried to act as he had done before. Previously to Seungyoun's "confession".

A week later, however, Wooseok had to come to the realisation that he had barely seen his friend at all. His mind had already provided him with an answer as to why that is but he refused to accept it. It couldn't be. They were friends. It just couldn't be.

It was only when Monday came and Seungyoun got up from their table as soon as he saw him, that Wooseok had to accept the truth he has been denying all this time. He has lost his friend.

That afternoon, a lot of people in their classroom were talking about a party at some senior's place. Wooseok eavesdropped and heard Seungyoun say how he wanted to go but wasn't sure if he would be able to make it. Wooseok knew right away that if he said he was going, Seungyoun wouldn't. So, later when his friends asked him if he'd want to go, Wooseok made sure to say pretty loudly that he didn't.

As he stares at the rain hitting his window, Wooseok wonders if he did the right thing. Should he have gone to the party? Should he have not cared about Seungyoun ignoring him? Perhaps he should have. Then again, Wooseok has never been good with confrontations and if it arose, things would get even more awkward. He isn't sure what to do but he knows that confronting Seungyoun right now isn't going to do either of them any good.

Sighing to himself, Wooseok turns away from the window and decides to finish that paper he has due in three weeks. Nothing more relaxing than finishing homework the same day it's given!

After almost forty minutes of writing and rewriting the same paragraph over and over again, however, he gives up.

It's not exactly early - barely twenty past ten - but it's not late enough for Wooseok to be tired either and he knows better than to try to force himself to sleep when he's still wide awake. He would just end up rolling around in his bed then get frustrated and end up getting out of bed again anyway.

After a couple of minutes of frowning at his desktop, Wooseok notices the recently installed _Minecraft_ file. His brother had installed it the last time he came and even though, two months can hardly be considered as recent, Wooseok had yet to play it. He stares at it for a whole minute before he decides to try it out. Perhaps it would help to distract him.

And so, he finds himself opening the file and creating an account before he finally starts to play.

The first few minutes feel weird and slow what with him trying to understand the point in building up and breaking apart the squared world. 

Fifteen minutes into the game, Wooseok is still barely getting the hang of it when someone pops up behind a tree. He ignores it, thinking that it's probably part of the game but then a globe appears above their head and they greet him. 

Wooseok stares at it for a whole minute wondering if it really is part of the game or if, perhaps, he had been playing online. On one hand, he is pretty sure he chose the offline option but then again, who the hell names a prompt character 'Olaf in Summer'? 

He goes back to his configurations just to be sure and realises that he has, indeed, been playing online. He is just about to turn it offline when Olaf in Summer talks to him again.

"_uR not a promt r u?_" they say and, for whatever reason, Wooseok freezes on the spot a hand on the mouse, the courser just above the offline button and his eyes on the character's name.

Normally, Wooseok would have signed out without a second thought because he doesn't trust strangers on the internet. This time, however, may it be because of the ridiculous name or because he just really wants something to distract his mind but he wonders how bad it could be if he just said hi.

Wooseok ponders on it for about a minute before eventually deciding that it's just a game where thousands of people come and go every day. It would be a one-time thing and it's not like he would be giving away any personal information. 

"_I'm not_", he writes, short and simple. If he comes off as rather unfriendly, Olaf in Summer doesn't seem to mind because they write back barely three seconds later. 

"_Bringing down some trees?_" they ask and Wooseok answers with a short yes. "_Kn I cut some with u?_" they ask again and Wooseok finds himself snorting at it because as far as he knows - and he doesn't know too much, really - he can't stop someone from playing an online game. Either way, he sends a short '_sure_' and then proceeds to cut trees, the other player following right after.

They don't talk much after that but they spend almost three hours cutting wood and building a small town while being always in each other's sight.

When they're done building a pet shop - not Wooseok's idea - Olaf in Summer asks him if he'd be there the next day too.

Wooseok says no, short and curtly just as everything he's said that whole night but then he thinks about how the other has actually helped him get his mind off of his mini-drama even if they had no idea about it. 

He adds '_early Monday classes_' as an explanation. The other player doesn't answer right back but he does after some minutes with a laugh and asks if they should meet the following Friday.

This time, Wooseok says yes.


	2. 240

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for everyone who read and liked the previous chapter!  
the kudos and comments are really appreciated, thank you!!
> 
> hope you enjoy the update :)

Despite not having the intention to make it a regular thing, Minecraft on Friday nights somehow becomes a reoccurring event for Wooseok. The first time he came back to the game, he was just trying to empty his mind. He didn't remember that he had told Olaf in Summer that he'd be there. It was the unusual name that helped his mind recall their 'adventure' from the previous week. Wooseok told them exactly that and Olaf in Summer sent an "Ouch" before laughing it off. Despite it all, Wooseok found himself enjoying their "date" as the other player put it.

On their third online meeting, Wooseok concluded that Olaf in Summer was someone talkative. They liked to talk even when Wooseok wouldn't always reply but he assumed that the fact that his own character was always nearby, let them know that Wooseok didn't mind. Which, in retrospect, was quite ironic considering that he would slap Yohan every time he talked too much or was being too loud.

On their fourth meeting, Wooseok deduced that Olaf in Summer was a dude. Maybe the name should have given it away but he didn't want to just assume things, it might as well have been a girl. In any way, Wooseok figured it out after realising they had built a bathroom in the pet shop - but for pets only. Olaf in Summer, after coming to the same realisation, said they could just "water" the trees in the park in front of the shop if they needed to go.

It's on their fifth meeting that something between them changes and Wooseok wants to blame his recklessness on his broken soul.

That Friday morning Wooseok found out that Seungyoun had dropped the only class they shared together. It was really hard to concentrate in class. He was sad and angry at the same time. He felt the urge to punch Seungyoun and yell at him for being a coward, but he also wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed, bury himself underneath his blankets and cry while wondering if perhaps he had done something to worsen their situation. He planned on doing that as soon as he got home but he had to print something for the next day and that was when he noticed the notification on Minecraft.

Upon opening it, Wooseok is startled to find out that it is a message from an unknown username - Marimong Lord. He frowns at it unsure whether he should ignore it or not but ultimately, he decides to open it just to find out that it's Olaf in Summer. According to the message, he has to use his friend's computer to send the message because his own computer had finally "passed away" and he won't be able to afford a new one until he saves enough money which probably won't be soon and if Wooseok wants to talk to him, he can write him directly on Kakaotalk.

Wooseok reads the message carefully around five times in a row until he can make sure that it's indeed from the same guy he has been playing Minecraft with for the past month. Only then he lets his mind wander to the last line: his Kakaotalk.

Just a month ago, Wooseok wouldn't have given it a second thought before blocking both Minecraft accounts, deleting his own account and never playing the game again. But that was before Wooseok got to know Olaf in Summer and he knows the guy is harmless. Then again, that's how perverts work, right? And then again, why would they want him if they were indeed a pervert? Are they hoping Wooseok is a child or a girl? After doing a mental review of their short conversations, he concludes that there is no way they would think he is a child and if there was someone risking their safety, that would be Olaf in Summer since that guy has shared way too much with him already. 

A part of him tells him that it's definitely a bad idea but the other part is already opening his Kakao account, adding Olaf in Summer to his contacts and sending a small sticker of a cat waving 'hi'.

That turns out to be a breaking point in their somewhat friendship and from that day on, they text almost every single day. Wooseok would like to say that he is reluctant to answer but the truth his he finds refuge in the other. Mostly because he's starting to isolate himself - not that he'd ever admit it. 

Even after two weeks of talking outside of Minecraft, all Wooseok knows about the other are his initials: LJH - as well as his college, his major, his year, his after-class club and his neighbourhood but Wooseok likes to pretend he's unaware of it all.

Just after their third day of talking, Olaf in Summer confesses that he wants to meet Wooseok. Wooseok tells him he doesn't and the other just laughs. That doesn't stop him from randomly working the topic into their conversation every once in a while.

This time around it's no different. Wooseok is at the canteen having lunch at a secluded table where he is sure none of Seungyoun's friends could see him while talking to LJH about how horrible the food is and the topic is brought up again.

_Olaf in Summer:_

_I kind of want to meet up with you_

_ AristoCat:_

_ No, you don't_

He answers. Short and straight to the point.

_Olaf in Summer:_

_I do n I bet ur cute_

_ AristoCat:_

_ Shut up. I'm not._

_Olaf in Summer:_

_is it offensive that I called u cute?_

_ AristoCat:  
_

_ It's weird.  
_

_Olaf in Summer:_

_how so?_

_ AristoCat:  
_

_ It just is.  
_

_Olaf in Summer:_

_how so?_

_ AristoCat:  
_

_ Do you call just any dude cute?  
_

_Olaf in Summer:_

_if they are, sure._

Wooseok blinks at his phone in disbelief but then again with everything he's learned about this guy, he's sure the other is being sincere.

_ AristoCat:  
_

_ Well, I'm not.  
_

_ No one has thought of me as cute.  
_

_ So I'm.Not.CUTE!  
_

_Olaf in Summer:_

_you totally are_

_ AristoCat:  
_

_ I'm grunting.  
_

_ I'm really doing it.  
_

_ If you were here, I'd bite you.  
_

_Olaf in Summer:_

_and you say you're not cute_

_ AristoCat:  
_

_ Stop flirting with me!!  
_

_Olaf in Summer:_

_cant help it_

_part of my nature_

_ AristoCat:  
_

_ ...  
_

_Olaf in Summer:_

_it really is!_

_I flirt with anything that moves_

_even fans_

_ AristoCat:  
_

_ You have fans?  
_

_Olaf in Summer:_

_u dont? D :_

_ AristoCat:  
_

_ Why would I have fans?  
_

_Olaf in Summer:_

_because of the weather?_

_unless you already have aircon_

_ AristoCat:  
_

_ You're unbelievable.  
_

_Olaf in Summer:_

_but I made you laugh_

Wooseok did laugh but he would die before admitting to it.

He doesn't like admitting a lot of things even to himself. But that is just for him to worry about.


	3. 360

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading so far!
> 
> really appreciate all the feedback on this work! <3

During his freshman year, Wooseok had accidentally signed up for Psychology instead of Physiology. It was a dumb mistake, really. Wooseok knew Physiology wasn't available for freshmen and got very excited when he saw it among his options. Psychology wasn't that bad, though - especially, after he was told it was a requirement for graduation. And although barely alive, Wooseok somehow made it through and even learned a few things.

One of the things Wooseok learned in those classes was that people find it easier to talk to strangers rather than people they know more closely.

For Wooseok, this was just bullshit. Talking to strangers was dangerous and he seriously doubted anyone who felt troubled would want to talk to a stranger rather than to people closer to them.

That was two years ago. Now, however, even if he'd never admit to anyone, he is doing just that. 

Wooseok blames it on LJH's easygoing personality which allows it for him to talk to the other about anything that is bothering him. LJH is silly, really, but good silly. He would either entertain Wooseok with random questions or would let him vent about whatever happened in school that day. Then he'd try to cheer him up with funny animal pictures or they would go back to Minecraft and build a pixelled world just for the two of them. LJH is also super random. He could start a conversation about the weather and somehow relate it to the most recent play at some run-down theater near his college, then joke about their date that never took place there.

But then, when the topic becomes serious, LJH would also turn serious and would be the voice of reason pointing out to Wooseok the things he already knows but chooses to ignore. Like when Wooseok tells him why he doesn't hang out with anyone anymore.

_AristoCat:_

_ they are his friends._

_Olaf in Summer:_

_and they are your friends, too._

_or do you think they hung out with you just because of him?_

One sign that LJH has become serious is his way of writing. Usually, he uses tons of emojis and abbreviations. When he's like this, however, he even adds punctuation signs.

_AristoCat:_

_ might be._

_Olaf in Summer:_

_so, they are fake._

Wooseok hast to read that last sentence about three times, his frown deepening each time before he finally replies.

_AristoCat:_

_ they are not fake_

No matter how close they have gotten, LJH has no right to call his friends fake. They have been the most real thing Wooseok has had to friends and he's not going to let anyone badmouth them. Even if it's another friend whom he has come to cherish. He is just about to say something more when he gets another text from LJH.

_Olaf in Summer:_

_but you treat them as if they were._

_you're telling me you think they hung out with you just because of him._

_that seems like fake friendship to me._

Once again, in the course of two minutes, Wooseok has to read the text three times. His heart clenches in his chest each time he reads it. He doesn't have an answer to that. There is a slight pang in his chest as he realises that yes, from what he's told LJH, Wooseok doesn't consider them to be his own friends.

_AristoCat:_

_ they are not fake_

_Olaf in Summer:_

_then, don't you think you're being unfair to them?_

The memory of Seungwoo inviting him to lunch for the past six weeks even when Wooseok always rejects it comes to his mind and something gets stuck in his throat as he tries not to cry.

_Olaf in Summer:_

_talk to them._

_I'm here for you if you need me._

_but they are also your friends._

_don't mistreat them._

The following day when Seungwoo asks Wooseok to have lunch at their table, the younger accepts. The look of surprise on the other's face makes Wooseok think that he had been doing it just out of habit. But Seungwoo's face quickly lightens up into a bright smiles, he looks so happy and so eager to talk to Wooseok again. So do the other guys.

Wooseok has to stuff his mouth with lots of food to have an excuse not to speak for a bit. He knows that if he were to talk right away, his voice would crack because of how chocked up he got earlier. 


	4. 480

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait since the last chapter!!  
we'll make sure to update a bit faster from now on^^,

A degree. Does he really need it?

Wooseok is at home wondering if he really wants that degree that badly as he writes his microbiology report which he found himself forced to write on his own when his lab partner got hospitalised due to appendicitis. 

Dropping out feels so tempting right now. Especially, when taking into consideration that he's been working on the same thing for three hours now and he just can't seem to make progress. It's not even because he doesn't know what to write nor that he didn't actually finish the experiment and not even because he couldn't find enough information. No. He already had all the information he needed, he just had to write it down. But right now, right this very moment, he couldn't even sit in front of his computer without his shoulders tensing up.

He was stressed. Oh, so stressed. He blames it on his statistics teacher for making him re-write his - hand-written, mind you - report because he LOST IT.

At least he remembered Wooseok had been the first one to turn it in and gave him the chance to submit it again. But Wooseok shouldn't have to - it was his teacher's fault, not his own. The man should have given Wooseok full marks if anything.

_ LJH _

_ well, let's put it this way_

_ you won't have to study this for ur finals_

LJH's words are of no real help at the moment. Sure, what he says is most certainly true but it's bothersome nonetheless. 

_ KWS _

_ My arm does not agree._

_ It's in pain ><_

_ And I can't even start my report :(_

_ LJH _

_ if I were there, I'd give you a free massage ;)_

Wooseok snorts, yet he can't help but smile. Ever since he finally made up with his friends, he's been a bit more lenient with LJH and even - though he'd NEVER admit this - flirty. But as friendly as it may be, he still isn't going to agree to meet the other. Just the idea makes him nervous.

He doesn't realise he'd left the other on read until a new message comes in.

_LJH _

_ tell you what_

_ I have an idea_

_ how to help you_

_ KWS _

_ And what may that be?_

_ LJH _

_ don't worry, I'm not gonna trick you_

Now that in itself felt like he really was going to trick him. And just as if he had read his mind - which he seems to do a lot lately - LJH writes again.

_ LJH_

_ I know you're not yet comfortable with the idea of meeting_

_ so I'm not gonna force you to do that_

_ but I want to take you out on a date_

_ KWS _

_ And that's not meeting?_

_ LJH _

_ well, no_

_ because I'm in Japan right now but I really want you to go out_

_ you won't really be able to work on your report if you're stressed, so..._

It takes a while for Wooseok to process the message - and even longer to decide. After all, it was a date. Well, sure it would be a... long-distance date but a date nonetheless. And, wouldn't it be giving LJH false hopes? That is on one hand.

On the other hand, he is indeed stressed and going out would certainly do him good. He has, however, never been good at going out on his own and his friends are equally as worked up as him right now. Most of them are still in class or already at their part-time jobs.

He thinks about it for almost ten minutes and he is glad LJH is not writing anymore even though he's still online waiting patiently - which kind of scares Wooseok but also encourages him to make his decision.

_ KWS_

_ It would be a friends outing._

_ Not a date._

LJH doesn't even take two seconds to reply.

_ LJH _

_ ofc! just two friends outing!!_

_ though from a distance_

_ and friends can also go on a date, you know?_

_ anyway, sure_

_ get ready bcz you're gonna have fun and forget all about your report!_

_ KWS_

_ You're rambling._

_ LJH _

_ HAHA I am. HAHA._

_ ha_

_ ok, I'll stop_

_ get ready_

Wooseok can't help but smile.

His shower later might have been a bit on the colder side but that is because of the weather. It has certainly nothing to do with the warmth, nor the soft ache in his cheeks.

LJH tells him to go to a very specific restaurant to have some samgyetang. He doesn't want to tell Wooseok the name or the address of the place but instead insists on personally guiding him there. The first thing he has to do is get out at Anguk station, exit 6, then walk straight. 

_LJH _

_ so, once you reach the paintbrush statue turn left_

_ and walk down insadong-gil for a bit_

_ KWS _

_ Don't you think it would be easier if you just told me the name?_

_ LJH _

_ easier, yes_

_ but also more boring_

_ KWS _

_ Alright, I'm in Insadong now..._

_ Walking down the main street, what now?_

_ LJH _

_ just walk a bit further straight_

_ until you almost reach ssamzigil_

_ but don't go there_

_ take the small street to the left just before it_

Wooseok does as he is told hoping the restaurant would appear soon enough. He's been to Insadong before and even to the small lanes on the sides of the main street but he doesn't really know his way around there well enough to be able to guide someone blindly the way LJH is doing it with him right now. 

The other has him take a couple more turns and Wooseok starts to suspect that LJH could be just messing with him because he must have been walking around for at least half an hour since he left Anguk station now. Surely, there must have been a faster way to get to the restaurant if there even is a restaurant.

_KWS _

_ That place better be really good._

_ LJH _

_ haha_

_ it is!!!_

_ why are u saying that_

_ KWS _

_ Because so far I've just been stressed and hungry_

_ But now I'm also really tired_

_ And sweaty too!_

_ LJH _

_ it's really good!!_

_ I promise_

LJH has him take a couple of more turns until he announces that Wooseok is almost there. By now the lanes have become super narrow and while he saw a lot of restaurants on his way, all he can spot now are people's houses and tall walls. He thinks that LJH probably confused something because surely, there's no way he'd just stumble upon the best samgyetang in the city - as the other called it - around here. 

_ LJH _

_ now you should be seeing a red sign that just says 'jib'_

_ KWS _

_ I don't see anything_

_ there's just walls_

_ oh wait, there's a red sign_

_ but it's just a door? not even windows?_

_ this can't be right..._

_ LJH _

_ that's the one!!!_

_ YOU FOUND IT CONGRATZ_

_ go inside and enjoy your meal!!_

Wooseok, again, does as he's told. This goes against everything he believes in, as well as all of his natural instincts but for some reason, he trusts that LJH won't have him killed in a side alley of Insadong.

A couple of minutes later, he is indeed having the best samgyetang he's ever tried. Wooseok is not sure if it's just because he's seriously hungry or if it really tastes that good but he doesn't regret the walking even a bit.

Afterwards, LJH leads him further into the jumble of small alleys until he reaches a more populated area. There's a lot of people taking pictures leaning on the walls that are decorated with murals. They are nice and expressive, painted with brushes instead of the usual graffiti that you can find all over the city. Wooseok notices that there are a lot of couples which instantly makes him feel a little weird and out of place alone. But he wasn't really alone.

_LJH _

_ I love this kind of art_

_ take a picture of your favourite mural_

_ and send it to me!!_

_ so it feels like we're looking at the same thing_

Wooseok decided to send him a picture of himself with his favourite mural. It shows two elderly people kissing and next to the man's head it says WE ARE YOUNG in writing. He doesn't know why likes this one, in particular, maybe it's because it's a little secluded from the other art on this street and there are not that many people standing in front of it. 

Wooseok makes sure to put a sticker over his own face in the selfie before he sends it to LJH - much to the other's dismay. He sends him a couple of selfies like that throughout the day and he's just as surprised as LJH that he feels so comfortable with it.

_LJH _

_ that's a very cute non-date-date outfit you're wearing_

_ KWS _

_ it's not a date!_

_ LJH _

_ I know I know _

_ anyway_

_ if I'm not completely off, you should see a tea shop in front of you right now_

_ it has a teapot-shaped plant pot in the front_

_ KWS _

_ I see it_

_ LJH _

_ gr8_

_ go inside_

_ and order the jin hua tea_

Given that the samgyetang was as amazing as it was, Wooseok doesn't see a reason not to trust the other's recommendations. It's only when the waiter and other staff give him weird looks when he places his order that he starts to wonder if there's anything wrong with the tea or the pastries LJH recommended.

When his order arrives, he takes a bit of one of the pastries and doesn't find any problem with it. It's only when he takes a sip of the tea that he almost feels the need to spit it out. It's the most disgusting thing he has ever tried. It literally tastes like mud, he might as well have taken a handful of dirt from in front of the shop and eaten that instead of ordering - and paying! - for this tea.

It's exactly what he tells LJH who just seems to find amusement in Wooseok's reaction. Thankfully, the staff of the tea shop have mercy on him and bring him a jasmine tea instead, as well as another piece of cake courtesy of the shop.

As he enjoys his dessert, LJH tells him about his sister's wedding which is the reason why he is in Japan right now. According to him, weddings are boring in general but it's especially excruciating when you don't understand what people are saying 90% of the time. But he pretends to have fun in order to make his sister happy.

By the time Wooseok finishes his tea and pastries, it's already evening and he makes his way home admittedly feeling light-hearted and happier than he had felt in a while. Also, definitely - definitely!! - more relaxed than before he left his place. 

When he gets home, he manages to write his report in one go as if by magic. He might have to check a couple of things in the morning before he turns it in but he's satisfied enough with it that he can go to bed before midnight without having to think about that stupid piece of homework anymore. 

Wooseok actually doesn't think about anything anymore after he receives one last message as he gets ready to go to sleep. He smiles to himself before he sets an alarm and puts his phone on silent.

_LJH __  
_

_ you made my day today  
_

_ thank u! <3  
_

_ good night~~_


	5. 720

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter yaaay!
> 
> thanks for reading^^

_LJH:_

_ so when will I get a selfie without a sticker covering ur cute face o.o_

Over the weeks - that now turned into more than a month - that Wooseok has been texting with LJH, he has gotten used to the other's straightforwardness. This is, however, the first time that LJH straight out asks him for a selfie and he doesn't really know how to react to that. He surely doesn't want to send him one. Especially, not now while he's at work at the library.

Twice a week, Wooseok helps out at one of the uni's libraries as a desk clerk just assisting students in finding the books they're looking for, lending them out and returning them again. It was easy money really because most of the time nobody would even come to ask him anything and he could just sit around behind his desk and play on his phone. Or text LJH which he now actually does much more often than play on his phone.

_KWS:  
_

_ Why do you just assume I have a cute face?_

_ LJH:_

_ don't change the topic~~_

_ I just know ur cute_

_ u talk cute_

_ ur cute!!_

_ KWS:_

_ I already told you I'm not cute?_

_ LJH:_

_ liar :((_

_ KWS:_

_ Why are you so eager to see my face anyway?_

Wooseok doesn't get a reply right away and he wonders if LJH is perhaps trying to think of something extremely funny or flirty to say or if he's going to turn all serious again but then his phone starts buzzing with an incoming call. He is surprised because the only people who ever call him are his mother whom he phones with on weekends at noon, Seungyoun whom he hasn't been talking to for almost two months now and random banks offering him a credit and those he already blacklisted.

Wooseok stares at his phone as it vibrates. At first, he's shocked because the caller is no other than LJH but then he starts to agonize about what to do. Reject it and in doing so, give LJH a clear message or take it and potentially risk the other getting a whole different message - but what kind of message would that even be? Wooseok isn't sure himself and he doesn't know if he wants the other to get it or not. Before he can even decide, however, the phone stops ringing.

LJH doesn't write right away and Wooseok is again frozen on the spot staring at his phone as if by doing that LJH would answer - call or message, whatever it is, Wooseok needs something to happen.

For a minute there, he is even considering pressing the call button himself but before he can make up his mind, his phone vibrates again.

_LJH:_

_ O DRPPED MY PJONE FIVK_

Wooseok isn't entirely sure why but he feels disappointment at the fact that it's a message, an incomprehensible one at that. Like, it doesn't make sense. He was quite scared to answer the call but he's also curious at the same time.

Ugh, he really needs to make up his mind.

Wooseok would continue to scold himself if not for his phone's continuous buzzing in his hands with LJH's strange, cryptic messages.

_ LJH:_

_ FICK_

_ GUCJ_

_ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Apart from when he was being absolutely serious, LJH has never been one to text with proper punctuation - or even complete words - but the messages always came across without difficulty. Right now, however, Wooseok is having trouble understanding even the single words the other is texting him. Thanks to the exclamation signs, Wooseok could at least guess that LJH was sending stressed or angry messages. Still, he doesn't know why those emotions make him write like he has toes for fingers.

_LJH:_

_ The scream is all crush that and it's missing Pisces._

Okay, now that was correct spelling but the message still makes no sense.

_LJH:_

_ Dad was the Voice rider_

_ Boys writer_

_ AQIREUIFGJAHGS_

Suddenly, the realization comes to Wooseok in the form of the loudest laugh he's let out in a while. He meant 'voice writer'. That would explain why the spelling is correct but the sentence makes no sense. Wooseok remembers trying to send texts like that as well but he must have a thick tongue or something because the voice recorder never seems to be able to get his words right - and it seems that LJH is having the same troubles.

Why he is trying to send his messages like that, though, was a whole other question.

_KWS:_

_ Did you break your fingers or something?_

_ LJH:_

_ Phone_

And just like that, it clicked for Wooseok. LJH has somehow broken his phone. How? He doesn't know but if LJH's previous messages are anything to go by, it must be in really bad shape. Well, not completely destroyed since it's still working but he guesses that the screen must have broken or something. That would make it really hard for LJH to write on it and this is proven right the moment Wooseok receives another confusing text - and many more trying to clarify the previous ones. 

It's frustrating. So frustrating, in fact, that it takes Wooseok barely three seconds to decide. He looks around the library, lower lip between his teeth making sure nobody is approaching him for help before he lowers himself under the desk and presses the call button.

(It is just the frustration - Wooseok will fight anyone on this - that makes him do it. It's most definitely not the ragging curiosity to hear the other's voice.)

The phone rings only two times before it's picked up.

Silence follows right after and if it weren't for the soft breathing - and some distant laughs - coming from the other end, Wooseok would think the speaker of LJH's phone is broken too.

He thinks about what to say and it's almost as if he can hear LJH thinking as well.

_"Not sure if I should feel unlucky because I broke my phone or lucky because it made you call me,"_ a deep yet soft and kind of chirpy voice says.

Wooseok can feel his heartbeat speed up instantly. He doesn't know what to say. He didn't think this far, heck he didn't think at all before he pressed the call button but here he is now. LJH is on the other line and he's just as flirty in talking as he is in texting, Wooseok feels almost jealous at the other's ability to just easily converse. Before he can think of something funny to say, he decides that it's more embarrassing not to say anything so he just asks. "How the hell did you break it?"

He can hear a chuckle, a cheerful, addictive chuckle that makes his own lips curl up into a smile. He's suddenly grateful for the fact that, even though he might hear his voice, LJH still can't see him because he can surely feel his face heat up when the other talks again.

_"It's my stupid friends,"_ LJH says and Wooseok can hear calls and shouts in the background which makes it pretty clear that the mentioned friends were currently in the room with the other as well. _"They just took my phone and called you and I broke it while trying to take it back- will you guys shut up? Wait, I'll go to a different room, they are so loud, I swear."_

It hits Wooseok like a ton of bricks: LJH didn't even want to call him! It was a mistake, or well, a prank his friends played. It wasn't him. He didn't want to call Wooseok. Did he even want to _talk_ to him at all?

His heart rate is speeding up by the second. What does LJH think of him now? He must look very desperate to the other for calling him right away just because the other broke his phone, like, 5 minutes ago. Now, LJH probably thinks he's so obsessed with him that he couldn't even go 5 FREAKING MINUTES without talking to him. Wooseok's head starts spinning, he's feeling dizzy when he suddenly hears LJH voice on the other end again.

_"Alright,"_ he says. _"I'm alone now, sorry about that."_

Wooseok doesn't know what to say. How does he explain why he called LJH in the first place? Why _did_ he call him? He could've just waited, surely, the other would have fixed his phone within a day or two and they could've just continued texting like normal afterwards. But no, Wooseok had to go on and dial his number and now he looks like the biggest stalker on earth. Great, just great.

_"Hello?"_ LJH asks in a soft tone. _"Are you still there?"_

"Yes," Wooseok answers a little breathy. "I'm here."

_"You seem much chattier in writing,"_ the voice on the other end says followed by another chuckle. Wooseok concludes that LJH is just as chirpy in real life as he seems over text.

"I-" he starts but stops again. He wants to say that he talks just fine, like any normal person but he certainly doesn't sound like it right now. The embarrassment within him grows because he just can't make himself say anything.

Luckily, LJH speaks again. _"I'm glad you called."_

"You are?"

_"Yes,"_ he hears a small laugh. _"I've been meaning to ask for a while but seeing how you're not ready to share even one selfie, I thought you wouldn't want to talk anyway, so I never asked."_

Wooseok feels a certain relief at that. Even though LJH clearly didn't call him earlier, he wanted it. He wants to talk to him. It makes Wooseok relax enough to start small talk at least. "So, how bad is it?"

_"What?"_

"The phone," Wooseok replies.

_"Oh, pretty bad,"_ LJH explains. _"Like, the whole screen is pretty much damaged, some pieces of it just fell out and I'm pretty sure I cut my cheek taking your phone call."_

"Ouch."

_"The things I do for you, huh?"_

Wooseok scoffs. "I can hang up again, no problem."

_"No, please don't,"_ LJH quickly retorts. _"Not now that I finally get to talk to you!"_

Wooseok laughs at that and they continue with the conversation. It's just small talk at first and he's only slightly surprised how easy it is to talk to LJH on the phone. He doesn't even recall why he tried to avoid it for so long.

They must have talked for at least 15 minutes when Wooseok suddenly hears someone clearing their throat in front of his library desk. When he turns around, he sees a rather angry looking student staring at him while tapping her foot on the ground. "I'm sorry to interrupt your _private_ phone call, but do you think you could do your job for 2 minutes? I'd like to return a book!"

"I'll call you back when I finish work, okay?" He says a little hasty because the girl in front of the desk might be smaller and tinier than him but her enraged face surely sends shivers down his spine.

_"Promise?"_ LJH's voice says in a high tone.

"Promise," Wooseok quickly replies before he hangs up. That last exchange makes him giddy and he's not entirely sure why but he doesn't have time to entertain that thought or analyse it any further because the girl sighs loudly and makes him want to hurry up and return her book as quickly as possible.

As soon as she leaves again, Wooseok leans back in his seat and thinks about his call with LJH again. How comfortable he was talking to him. How nice the other's voice sounded. He catches himself smiling at his phone but of course, it doesn't mean anything.


	6. 1080

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the longer wait again!
> 
> the last chapter is already in the writing, so it should come faster than this one :))
> 
> enjoy reading! <3
> 
> Doeeyeboy: the delay was my fault, I’m so sorry ><  
And I’m sorry I’m advance for... you’ll see u.u

The same way it happened with their online dates - Wooseok just calls them that out of custom but the thought makes him blush slightly - and text messages, the phone calls with Jinhyuk soon became a frequent occurrence. He learned the other's actual name after he broke out in a laughing fit when Wooseok called him _Olaf in Summer_ directly during a call. 

"At least send me a picture," Jinhyuk says. He is a really open person who usually sends tons of pictures of random things but they still haven't shown their faces to each other. That doesn't stop Jinhyuk from asking regularly. 

"Send yours first," Wooseok says with a scoff. He doesn't really know why that would comfort him more than sending his own selfie first. Actually, it would put more pressure on him because he's not really planning on sending a picture of himself anytime soon. 

He doesn't really know why he's so scared of sharing his picture with Jinhyuk. Maybe because there's no going back from that? But then again, it's not like the other would immediately find him in real life just because he'd know what Wooseok looks like. Even if they met one day, isn't it supposed to be going in that direction? Does he even want to meet Jinhyuk in real life? What if Jinhyuk doesn't like him when he meets him in person?

"So you can recognize and avoid me? No, thanks. I'll send mine after I have seen yours," the other says.

Now, Wooseok wants to say he wouldn't do that but one time Jinhyuk sent him a picture of his freshly dyed blood-red hair where his face was covered by a puppy sticker and Wooseok became paranoid of every red-haired person he came across until Jinhyuk said that it had only been washable color and he was back to being dirty-blonde-haired.

"Not gonna happen."

_"Then I guess you'll be an AristoCat with a soft voice until we meet,"_ the other says matter-of-factly.

"Who says we're going to meet?" He suddenly starts to wonder how soon Jinhyuk would expect them to meet up in real life and whether he'd just stop talking to him one day if he takes too long to agree to it.

_"We live in the same city, we might just randomly bump into each other."_

"A city with another 32 million citizens," Wooseok answers amused. "You sure are optimistic!"

_"Children and senior citizens don't count."_

"There are still 12 million people aged between 18 and 45."

_"Make that 24 years old then."_

"That's not how statistics work."

_"But you can, right?"_

"Still around 6 million."

_"How many of them are in college?"_

"Maybe less than half of that? I'm not sure ."

_"How many are juniors?"_

"What makes you think I'm a junior? I could be a senior."

_"But you're not. You're having trouble with Calculus II and last time I checked, you ought to have taken Calculus I in freshman year, which would now make you a junior."_

Wooseok has to hang up abruptly. He's at his library job again and ever since the slightly intimidating student who called him out for being on the phone while at work last time, he's extra careful whenever someone approaches his desk. After all, he doesn't want to lose his job over a phone call with Jinhyuk. Given that he's basically always talking to the other anyway. It's a false alarm but he still resorts to text-messaging instead of calling Jinhyuk again.

_ KWS:__  
_

_ Sorry, had to hang up.  
_

_ Someone was approaching my desk...  
_

_ Anyway_

_ You do realize you can take Calculus II in freshman year too...  
_

_ Right?  
_

_ LJH:  
_

_ no probz  
_

_ and yeah sure  
_

_ but you also said you have this annoying calculus TA  
_

_ the one who makes those key chains out of wool balls  
_

_ and sells them to other students_

Wooseok did tell Jinhyuk about his TA but he doesn't really understand why that would matter in this situation. It doesn't change anything about the fact that he could be a crazy person who took Calculus I and II at the same time.

He wants to ask him what the fact that his TA sells little wool-ball key chains had to do with anything but the three dots at the bottom of the chat window tell him that Jinhyuk is writing again. However, the dots keep appearing and reappearing which indicates that the other keeps writing and rewriting his next text. Wooseok is already starting to feel anxious. What could Jinhyuk possibly be so cautious about saying?

After a couple of minutes of him not texting Wooseok, he starts wondering if perhaps Jinhyuk is busy and he forgot to tell him. He discards that option right away, though, because he remembers that it was Jinhyuk who called him in the first place which he wouldn't have done if he was busy, right?

Maybe he was just reconsidering what Wooseok just said. Because, let's be honest, from what he had told him, Wooseok could have previously failed the class but that's not true. No matter how much he struggled with it, he has never failed a class in his life. But then again, why would Jinhyuk mention his Calculus TA? Right now nothing really makes sense to him.

After a good five minutes - not that he was counting - Jinhyuk finally sends his text but it's not the explanation Wooseok was anticipating.

_ LJH:__  
_

_ and if I'm not wrong  
_

_ that's my wool-ball key chain selling friend  
_

_ who goes to SNU_

For a moment there, Wooseok's heart skips a beat and not in a good way.

It's not rare for him to take his time while replying because he's usually doing something else and prefers to finish it before answering. This time around, however, Wooseok isn't replying because his mind is running a mile an hour.

_LJH:__  
_

_ I didn't scare you, did I?  
_

_ please don't be scared   
_

_ I didn't ask Sejin about you  
_

_ I swear_

In quick motion, Wooseok receives three screenshots. One of Jinhyuk's chatbox with him which shows he has saved him as _AristoCat_, another of his contact image which was literally the white cat from the _Aristocats_ movie and the third one of his most recent conversation with Lee Sejin whom Wooseok had referred to as the Calculus TA who sells key chains made from wool balls around campus.

In this last one, Sejin is complaining about having to be a TA and Jinhyuk is mocking him. Sejin says that he can laugh because he isn't the one teaching a bunch of dumbasses. Wooseok isn't sure what that's supposed to prove but he notes that it's definitely his TA in the contact picture.

_ LJH:__  
_

_ you're still AristoCat to me_

Wooseok stares at the message and considers answering back but he isn't sure what to say. So, he does the only thing he can think of and throws his phone in his backpack followed by his books and everything else he brought with him to the library.

As he walks out when his shift ends, he thinks he can feel a gaze following him but he doesn't dare to look around scared to actually meet eyes with Jinhyuk. (If it is him, anyway.) He can feel his phone buzzing in his backpack but he ignores it and forces himself to keep walking, to get away.

Wooseok sort of expects Jinhyuk to have bombarded him with a series of messages but there are only two when he finally gets home and takes his phone out.

_ LJH:_

_ I'm sorry_

_ I'm still here if you want to talk_

Wooseok doesn't answer for the next two weeks. He doesn't get any new messages either. Another week later, he blocks his user in _Minecraft_.


	7. 2K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied!! it's not the last chapter... well, actually I didn't know but yaaay there's one more to go
> 
> hahah sorry about that, hope you enjoy this one, it's a bit longer than usual^^
> 
> doeeyeboy: ^^u sorry. It was my mistake. I didn't realize I was missing a number so...here we are. But that's good!   
also, I hope you get hint in this one? hehe just saying.   
hope you enjoy reading it~~

Wooseok wakes up startled by Linkin' Park's _'Crawling'_ blasting loudly from his phone. It takes him half a minute to locate the source of the noise under the bed and another ten seconds to actually reach for it half-hanging from the bed.

He rolls himself on his back before taking the call. Wooseok already knows who it is from the ringtone because he designated it to one person only and he would be really glad to listen to the other's voice if it weren't for the unhealthy amount of alcohol from the previous night currently kicking him in the guts.

_"Where are you?" _Seungyoun's voice says on the other end and Wooseok can tell that his friend is sounding just as hungover as himself. It makes him remember the reason for his current state and why he drank so much without realising it.

The day before, he went to a party. It was the first party Wooseok attended ever since he fell out with Seungyoun all those weeks ago and he only went because Yohan insisted - also, for reasons he'd rather not think about right now.

"Look, if Seungyoun wants to keep scowling like a little kid, let him be," his younger friend had said. He told Wooseok that both of them were being stupid; Seungyoun for not knowing how to cope with rejection, and Wooseok for going along with it. Yohan also insisted that there was no reason for Wooseok to close himself off from all happenings and events just because he didn't want to accidentally meet Seungyoun and make things more uncomfortable for his former friend. Wooseok deserved to have a social life too and Seungyoun should learn to deal with it or get over it for good.

Finding Seungyoun at the party wasn't completely unexpected, as Wooseok was sure he had received the same speech from Yohan. However, what was perhaps a tad unexpected was having his friend approach him instead of avoiding him, and awkwardly greet him before asking him to talk.

They went outside and sat by the pool. At first, Wooseok felt a little awkward. He didn't really know what to say because he wasn't the one who stopped talking to his friend in the first place and technically, he had already apologised for punching him and running away right after it happened. He didn't feel like he needed to apologise for not returning Seungyoun's feelings. It's not like he could do anything about it anyway. Especially not now, not after everything that happened since.

"I'm really sorry," Seungyoun started. "For everything. Kissing you, avoiding you... ghosting you. I'm sorry." He didn't say anything for a bit and Wooseok was tempted to speak, but Seungyoun looked as if he wasn't done, so Wooseok waited. "I was embarrassed. I _am_ embarrassed. And I wanted to apologize but I just-- didn't know how."

He sighed then continued. "I mean, I love you. After everything, I still do, but... I don't feel like kissing you more than I did when you threw up all over Seungwoo-hyung after our first party in freshman year."

That memory had both of them laughing and Wooseok felt something swelling in his chest. It felt so good to laugh with Seungyoun again.

"So I disgust you?" Wooseok said, to just keep the flow, which earned him another laugh from his friend.

"Pretty much, yeah. Like - don't get me wrong - you're still one of the cutest guys I know but the idea of kissing you feels like incest."

"Ewww!"

"Exactly."

Silence fell between them but, in contrast to the moment they got there, it wasn't awkward. "It actually took me a while to realize that. That I love you like a brother."

Wooseok looked down on his feet dangling in the pool. He thought Seungyoun was an idiot. He would have helped him figure things out if he'd only talked to him but he also knew that the other had clearly not tried to purposely hurt him or cut him out of his life. It was a personal, inner struggle for Seungyoun that he didn't know how to deal with and he felt he needed the distance to Wooseok to work through it.

"So, I did what I did and I felt so embarrassed afterwards I didn't know how to face you. And for that, an everything I made you go through, I'm really sorry, Wooseok. I really hope you can forgive me and that we can be friends again?"

It took Wooseok a couple of minutes to think about what the other just told him. How did one even know if one was in love? He had reason to wonder about this question lately as well. He felt Seungyoun's agony through the stare the other gave him from the side and realised he hadn't answered him. "Of course, I forgive you. You're an idiot but you're still my best friend and I love you too... like a brother."

They laughed at that and hugged it out but that question didn't leave Wooseok.

"How do you know when you're in love anyway?"

Seungyoun had looked up at him with his eyebrows raised. "Hmmm, good question. I mean, I realised I'm not in love because it felt weird kissing you, at first, but then also, I felt relieved that you rejected me?" He said with a questioning expression. "I assume if I had been in love, I would have been scared of rejection or like sad about it afterwards."

"Yes," Wooseok's mind ran a mile an hour. He felt like that, actually, just recently. "Also, the butterflies," he said without realising what he was unwillingly admitting to himself. "Um, people say you feel butterflies, right?"

"Butterflies?"

"You know, that feeling of your stomach dropping to the floor as if you were on a rollercoaster or as if you had an overexcited puppy jumping on it." Wooseok would like to say he explained what he'd read somewhere but with every word that left his mouth, he realised it was something he had been feeling for quite a time.

"As if you were sick?" Seungyoun inquired.

Sick? Yeah, that overwhelming feeling did make him feel kinda sick. "Kinda, I guess."

"And it happens when you think of that person or when you are with them, or when you see something they definitely would enjoy?"

With every word Seungyoun said, Wooseok couldn't help but think - remember - about the excitement he felt with every text, every call, every stupid random picture that a certain _Disney_ lover guy had shared with him. "Probably."

The realisation felt as if he had fallen into the pool beside them. Seungyoun beside him wasn't doing any better. He wanted to ask his friend about it but he was too busy getting epiphanies of his own. He had felt like that. He had felt all those things they both had listed. He might not have talked to the person who made him feel like that for the past three weeks but he still felt like that about Jinhyuk

Before he even knew what he was doing, Wooseok was on his feet, his brows still furrowed and apologising to Seungyoun. "I'm sorry, I am happy we made up and I'm looking forward to hanging out with you again maybe later or tomorrow but I gotta go now. I have to talk to someone."

"I think I understand," Seungyoun said standing up as well. "And...same."

They gave each other one last hug before Wooseok went into the house again and remembered why he even agreed to come to this particular party. It's not because of Yohan's insistence. Yohan had tried to convince him to come to parties with them for weeks before this one but he never succeeded. It wasn't even because Wooseok suddenly felt like partying, he had actually enjoyed not going to parties at all, he felt like he didn't miss anything about them.

Wooseok agreed to come to this particular house party because Yohan told him it was at Lee Sejin's place. He knew that Jinhyuk was not a party animal himself but there was a certain curiosity that drove Woosek to agree to come here. He was hoping Jinhyuk would be there. He didn't think it through, not really, but he thought by the time they arrived there, he would maybe be ready to meet him in real life. Of course, a part of him was still hoping that Jinhyuk wouldn't come at all but this is about as courageous as Wooseok would get which is why he started instantly looking around the house scanning it for someone who might look like he's called 'Jinhyuk' by his first name.

Honestly, the main reason was that he felt bad. He felt bad for ghosting the other when he did nothing but be nice to him for the entire time that Seungyoun hadn't been talking to him. He felt bad for blocking him on _Minecraft_ and never answering his messages on _Kakaotalk_. Wooseok had tried a couple of times but he had been so scared, he didn't know what of at that time but now he knew.

After all, there was no reason not to meet a friend in real life. A friend whom you'd talked to for so long that it really didn't matter what they looked like in person but he didn't look at Jinhyuk as a friend and he hadn't realised it until now. Until this very moment with Seungyoun at the pool. Now more than ever he felt that he needed to figure out if Jinhyuk was at the party in this house. He needed to see for himself if he would have the courage to walk up to him, introduce himself as Wooseok and talk to him face to face.

While he was walking through the house looking at all the people that were there, he suddenly found himself standing in front of the host whom he obviously knew as his TA and Jinhyuk's friend. Sejin recognised him and greeted him first and Wooseok had to admit that if he hadn't, he would've just walked the other way too embarrassed to talk to the TA up close.

"You're in that _Calculus II_ class I tutor, right?" Sejin asked him with a bright smile.

"Yeah, I-" Wooseok started but then someone walked into Sejin and put both of his hands on the other's shoulders. Someone very tall, very handsome with a very wide smile plastered across his face.

"Sorry to interrupt," the tall male said quickly glancing at Wooseok then looking at Sejin again. "But someone threw up in the bathroom downstairs, you should perhaps clean that?"

With that, he walked away again but not without throwing Sejin a cheeky grin and waving at him. "Why do _I _have to clean it?" Sejin shouted after him. "Jinhyuk, come back!"

Wooseok thought his heart skipped a beat or two at the sound of that name. Sure, it could have been a different Jinhyuk but what were the chances? After all, his Jinhyuk was Sejin's friend and it was really not a very common name. He frowned at himself for thinking _'his Jinhyuk'_ then walked in the direction that the tall male had disappeared without even saying anything to Sejin who just stood there clearly bothered by the prospect of having to clean someone else's vomit.

Now that he remembers all of it, he's not particularly proud of the way he ended up getting as drunk as he is now. He had spent the rest of the evening following Jinhyuk around - of course, unnoticed - trying to talk to him. Every time he'd gather the courage to walk even into the other's range of sight, Wooseok suddenly felt a need for a drink and he'd get one. He didn't even care what kind of drink it was or where it came from. He'd just grab anything people would give him.

After four or five or seven failed attempts at talking to his crush, he had started to feel pretty drunk and his bladder was about to burst. He remembered Jinhyuk saying that someone had thrown up in the bathroom downstairs, so he made sure to look for a toilet upstairs which is when he walked into a random bedroom and spotted an en-suite bathroom that he just took the freedom to use.

He might have been drunk but he wasn't an asshole, so he sat down while peeing in order not to make a mess in someone's personal bathroom but that proved to be a huge mistake because sitting down just made him feel dizzy and gross. That was when he decided to lie down on the bed in the room just for five minutes to gather himself again but now that he's thinking of it, he doesn't remember what happened afterwards.

It hits him like a ton of bricks. "Fuck," he says out loud.

_"What?"_ Seungyoun's voice exclaims from the other side of the line.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Wooseok repeats.

_"What?"_ His friend now says with more concern in his voice. _"Wooseok, you're freaking me out!"_

"What time is it?" He asks. "I'm still at the party, I fell asleep."

_"You're still there?"_

"Yes, fuck, I went to take a piss in an upstairs bathroom and I fell asleep in a room," Wooseok explains trying to get up but failing because the headache threatens to make him pass out.

_"Shit,"_ Seungyoun laughs now. _"You got so fucking smashed. It's 9 AM, man, the party is over."_

"What?"

_"Are you sure you slept there alone?"_ His friend teases with a chuckle and before Wooseok can answer his phone quickly vibrates then falls silent. He's out of battery. Great.

He stands up from the bed - big mistake because standing makes him feel like someone is doing cartwheels in his stomach - and looks around the room when all of a sudden the bathroom door behind him opens. Wooseok turns around faster than he should have with that much alcohol still in his system and is met with a half-naked, freshly showered Jinhyuk. He jumps back and lets out a _manly_ shriek as he stares wide-eyed at the guy he's been ghosting for the past three weeks and whom he tried to meet the night before.

Wooseok might have consciously or subconsciously hoped to meet him even before he agreed to go to the party. He knows deep down that it was the only reason he even did agree to it. He should've never agreed to it. Did he really think he'd have the courage to actually talk to Jinhyuk? Everything they ever had was in one way or another initiated by the other, Wooseok had nothing to do with it. Wooseok didn't have the balls to do anything so far, why did he think it could be different this time?

Now he's here - clearly in Jinhyuk's bedroom because as much as he tries in the couple of seconds that he has time to think, Wooseok cannot come up with another explanation for why the guy he's been texting and talking to for like half a year would be coming out of the shower, half-naked if it wasn't his own home. That realisation hits him like a baseball bat across the face, the longer he stands there, the dizzier he gets, the more cartwheels seem to be happening in his stomach.

Before either of them can say a word, Wooseok's stomach decides it's time to empty its current contents and before he has time to get embarrassed even, he pushes Jinhyuk out of the way and quickly runs into the bathroom behind him to kneel in front of the toilet letting it all out in one go.

All he can hope is that he makes it out of this house before he has to introduce himself, before anyone can recognise him. He might have just realised that he was in love with Jinhyuk but, of course, that doesn't matter now. Nothing really matters apart from the fact that the first thing he did in front of him was throw up. In Jinhyuk's very own bathroom mind you. There is no way back from that, the little courage he hoped he had yesterday was just flushed down the toilet with everything he ate the previous day. Thanks and goodbye.

"Do you need a glass of water?" Jinhyuk asks behind him holding a clean towel in front of his face.

Wooseok takes the towel and presses it against his lips unable to even look at the other. "That would be nice, thanks."

He doesn't really want the water. He doesn't want to stay there any longer but he accepts because he hopes that he can escape when Jinhyuk goes to the kitchen to get it for him.

But of course, much to Wooseok's dismay, Jinhyuk just goes into his room, opens a small fridge that is placed next to the desk and takes out a plastic bottle of refrigerated water, bringing it back to him in less than a minute. That's not how escapes then.

"Thanks," he says as Jinyhuk helps him back on his feet. "I'm sorry for... that," he points to the toilet. "And I assume I've slept in your bed without asking for permission either, so, um, sorry about that too."

"It's okay," the tall male says with a genuine smile. Wooseok hates that he seems to be nice in real life, too. He hates that Jinhyuk is just as cheerful and warm as he seemed through their calls and text messages. It will be so much harder to let him go now. "Happens."

"Does that happen to you a lot?" Wooseok says and wonders what's wrong with him. He should be getting out of that house ASAP. There's no way he's going to introduce himself and confess to Jinhyuk now. He should just be leaving so he doesn't have to lie to him.

"Umm," Jinhyuk starts while scratching his head. "You mean, does it happen to me a lot that the person I wanted to meet the most in the entire world just randomly ends up asleep in my bed one day? No, that really never happened to me before."

Wooseok can't really believe what he just heard. "You know who I am?"

He asks but he doesn't really want to hear the truth. He is embarrassed enough as it is but to think that Jinhyuk knew it was him all this time just sends a whole different type of shame down his spine.

"Yes," the taller says with a shy smile looking almost a little scared. "Wooseok."

"How?" Wooseok suddenly remembers their last conversation. He wonders if Jinhyuk lied to him and if he did, in fact, ask Sejin about him. He remembers Sejin recognising him at the party last night which is not a crazy concept because he is he his TA but it's not a small class, he could've overlooked Wooseok easily, unless, he had a reason to pay attention to him. The reason being his friend and apparently housemate knowing Wooseok. His head starts spinning and he thinks that Jinhyuk can tell because he seems extremely flustered when he starts to talk.

"Look, I didn't know," he starts. "When I came here last night to go to bed, I had no idea who you were, I swear. But suddenly, there's this boy in my bed and I was a little drunk too, so I texted the first person that came to my mind. The person I wanted to talk to the most at that moment, at any moment since you stopped talking to me, to be honest," Jinhyuk admits with a slight blush forming on his cheeks and Wooseok thinks it's incredibly adorable. "So, yeah, I drunk texted you and suddenly, I heard the _'ka-talk'_ sound and I thought it was really funny that the guy in my bed received a message just when I sent one. So, I sent you another message telling you about that and again, I send it and hear _'ka-talk'_. That's when I got suspicious, so I sent you random emojis and every time I sent something, your phone would make that sound. That's when I knew - by the way, I'm sorry, you should have like 40 messages from me, I just kept sending them because I couldn't believe it. I'm surprised I didn't wake you up."

"I didn't see any messages," Wooseok answers unable to process all of the recent events. "My phone died."

"Do you want to charge it?" Jinhyuk asks. "I think we have the same charger..."

He turns around and grabs the charger from the desk then hands it to Wooseok. Before he realises what he's doing, the smaller takes it and plugs his phone in and puts it on the desk. Which leaves him sort of trapped there now because Jinhyuk has been nothing but polite, even lending him his charger, he can't just run away now. Not like this.

"Wooseok," the taller starts. "Would you- do you want to have breakfast? I think we should talk."

Wooseok thinks that, yes, they should talk. He owes Jinhyuk that much. He has ignored him and been rude to him for no apparent reason. Of course, the real reason he only managed to admit to himself the night before but it was not nice of him. It was not even okay.

He knows now that he reacted the way he did not because he was scared that Jinhyuk might come and find him before he was ready. Or that the other was some kind of axe-murderer who looked for his victims on _Minecraft_ and then talked them up until they trusted him enough to meet him. He knew that Jinhyuk was harmless, deep down he even knew that he respected him enough not to go looking for him behind his back and against his will.

Wooseok had developed feelings for him. He didn't realise it himself but that's why he was so scared to meet Jinhyuk. He managed to be funny and sassy and - if he may say so himself - cool over text and phone calls but he was not on Jinhyuk's level of funny and interesting. What if the other was disappointed to meet him in real life and find out that Wooseok is really boring and shy and insecure? What if he was disappointed in the way he looked? He was not as tall and charismatic as Jinhyuk after all. Wooseok was scared to be rejected if they'd met in real life. He knows that now. He was scared not to be enough for Jinhyuk and to lose him because of that.

But in running away from him, he'd sort of lost him anyway and he missed him. The couple of weeks that Wooseok had been ignoring him now, he missed him so much. There would be so many things that happen to him during the day that he would usually want to share with Jinhyuk immediately but he couldn't. He realised that nobody could replace him at the time, not even Seungyoun coming back into his life. After all, he likes Jinhyuk in a different way. He is in love with him. He knows that now.

"I feel gross, though," he eventually says and it makes Jinhyuk laugh. Wooseok has heard that laugh before but he has never seen it and, my god, was it a sight to behold.

"That's no problem at all," Jinhyuk answers. "Feel free to take a shower, use any products you want. You can wear my clothes and I think we even have a couple of new toothbrushes somewhere, I'll look for them in the meantime, okay?"

"Okay," Wooseok smiles at him. "Thank you."

A couple of minutes later they find themselves sitting across from each other at the table in the kitchen downstairs. The kitchen is still a whole mess from the party but Jinhyuk had cleaned the table and laid out a small assortment of breakfast foods for the two of them. He even brewed fresh coffee and Wooseok wanted to hug him for it. He didn't, of course.

"Look, I'm sorry about mentioning that I know Sejin, it was never my intention to scare you and I hope you know that I never asked him about-"

Wooseok cuts him off. "I know," he says between bites of toast. "I know now and I kinda knew all this time, I was just... panicking as usual." He looks down at his food slightly ashamed then looks at Jinhyuk directly. "I should be the one to apologise."

"It's okay," Jinhuyk says with a smile again. Wooseok wonders if he would ever get used to his smile, it's a little out of this world if he had to describe it. "I understand."

"You always understand," Wooseok retorts. "It still doesn't justify the way I just ignored you and ghosted you, I just hope you can accept my apology and that we can maybe be friends again? Just in real life now."

"Yes and no," the other says and suddenly Wooseok starts to panic again. "I accept your apology, of course, but I was hoping we could try and go on an actual date instead of being just friends again..."

Wooseok looks at him in shock. Did Jinhyuk just really say what he thinks he said?

"Just one date," he says again holding up one finger. "Please."

The smaller is still left speechless and can't do anything but stare at him, so Jinhyuk continues. "I already know I like you, I've known it for a while and you may be doubtful but I'm serious. And see, I know that you're doubtful, so a date could actually help us get to know each other better and then maybe you might like me too and - I mean, not that I expect it, but perhaps-"

Jinhyuk keeps on rambling and Wooseok has to bite his lower lip to stop his smile from spreading his lips. It's endearing to see the other all flustered and nervous but at the same time dead serious and Wooseok decides to save him from his turmoil.

"I like you too."

Jinhyuk stops talking abruptly. "What?"

Wooseok chuckles. "I said I like you too, and yes, I'd like to go on a date with you."


	8. 4K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took forever!! it's entirely my fault (waitingforwonhui)!!!
> 
> anyway, this is the last chapter and I really hope all you who have read and followed the story are happy with it!
> 
> thanks so much for all the kudos and the nice comments <33

They agree to have their first date on Wednesday after the party because they already know neither of them has classes in the afternoon then. Wooseok thinks that it's completely insane how comfortable he is with Jinhyuk right away. It's even crazier to him to know someone so well and to only just have met him in real life. He thought it would be harder to get used to each other in real life but they hit it off right away. Of course, a part of him knew they would but there was the bigger part, the part that was definitely stronger and louder, that feared the possibility of them not getting along at all when they meet face to face. There was the part that feared to be rejected. Then another part that was just scared that he wouldn't be able to communicate with Jinhyuk in real life at all because he was just so socially awkward and Jinhyuk was the complete opposite.

Luckily, none of those fears came true. Being with Jinhyuk is the easiest thing in the world. There is no awkward getting to know each other period because they already know each other. There is no reason to question their dynamics or how they stand to each other because they already know they like each other.

When Jinhyuk asks him what he would like to do for their first date, Wooseok doesn't have to think about it.

"Let's do everything you had me do when you were in Japan just-- together this time," he says a little shyly not knowing how to react and whether Jinhyuk would think he's boring and uninspired.

The other's face lights up, however, and Wooseok feels relieved. "I'd love that," Jinhyuk says excitedly. "I really wanted to be with you that time but, of course, I couldn't tell you."

"Sorry," the younger says. "I gave you such a hard time-"

"It's okay," the other retorts with one of his wide smiles that Wooseok already grew fond of even though he literally knew it for less than a whole day. "I could've waited longer. I would've waited for as long as it took."

Wooseok looks down on his empty plate desperately trying to hide his growing blush. He gets the feeling that being around Jinhyuk would make him blush regularly and he starts to feel that weird, giddy feeling in his stomach again.

* * *

It takes him a little longer than usual to get ready on Wednesday afternoon. Wooseok is a simple guy, he usually wears the same type of outfits all the time and he doesn't really lose time choosing what to wear or how to style his hair. For this particular date, however, he wants to look as good as he possibly can. He even borrows a bit of make-up and a curling-iron from Seungyoun to style his hair and enhance his facial features. He wants to look memorable, so he goes for a bright yellow shirt, jeans and his best sneakers.

Wooseok knows that there is no need to get all dressed up for Jinhyuk. After all, the other has literally seen him hungover and throwing up. He already presented his worst image, so anything compared to the morning after the party would make him look good. Nonetheless, he wants to make sure Jinhyuk sees a different side of him. He wants to show his best side because Jinhyuk deserves nothing but his best side.

They agree on Jinhyuk picking him up at his place. One on hand, because Jinhyuk insisted on it. On the other hand, there is a direct train connection from where Wooseok lives to Anguk station so he let the other male have his way.

When he opens the door to greet Jinhyuk, he is met with widened eyes and an open mouth. "Wow," the taller male says scratching the back of his head. "You look so good!"

"You sound surprised," Wooseok retorts playfully.

"No, I just mean you look _extra_ good today," Jinhyuk says a little flustered. "Did you do something to your hair?"

Wooseok grabs his jacket from a hook beside the door. "Let's go, shall we?" He says quickly averting the topic of conversation away from his looks.

When they arrive at Anguk station and start walking down the street that Wooseok walked that time when JInhyuk directed him to go to the samgyetang restaurant, the smaller starts to get a little nervous.

"Are you okay?" Jinhyuk asks clearly picking up on the other's nerves.

"Yes," Wooseok says quickly. "I'm wondering if you're going to take me down the exact same lanes as last time."

"Of course," the taller says with one of his bright smiles. "There's no other way to get there."

"Honestly, I thought you were just messing with me having me walk around for more than half an hour..."

"No," Jinhyuk laughs. "Unfortunately, we have to take those exact lanes to get there. As you might remember there is a dead-end at the other side of the street where the place with the little red sign is, so there's really no other way to get there."

"How did you even find that place?" Wooseok wanted to ask him this last time he was here already but he due to hunger and exhaustion he forgot about it that day.

"I got lost," Jinhyuk simply states.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, I think we as humans don't allow ourselves to get lost often enough. I have made the experience that I find the most hidden treasures whenever I get lost."

"Seems like that happens to you a lot?"

"Yeah," Jinhyuk chuckles. "I probably get lost more often than the average person. Even when we met - in _Minecraft - _I was just walking around in the virtual world and had no clue where I was and then I saw your character and thought I might as well hit you up. Another incident that proves my theory."

"What theory?"

"That you find the best treasures when you get lost, silly."

And there it is again. He can't see it but Wooseok knows that he is blushing again from how warm his face starts to feel. He tries to avert his gaze from Jinhyuk as much as he can. After all, he might like him but he still can't give him the satisfaction to know how much he affects Wooseok with such remarks.

Afterwards, they walk the same jumble of little lanes that Wooseok walked on his own just a couple of weeks ago leading them to the area with the murals. This time, however, Wooseok doesn't feel out of place amongst the couples taking pictures in front of the decorated walls. He is not alone this time. He doesn't have to look for a secluded painting or weirdy attempt to take a selfie as to not attract any unwanted attention. He has Jinhyuk with him who - just as Wooseok assumed he would - loves to take pictures. He takes pictures of Wooseok in front of his favourite murals and has the smaller take pictures of him. His long arms prove to be useful when taking selfies with both of them in the frame, he captures much more than Wooseok could ever manage on his own. He is suddenly very grateful that he made the effort to look extra good today because he is pretty sure he'd never had this many pictures taken of him in one single day. It's something he might have to get used to having Jinhyuk around.

Despite his initial nervousness, Wooseok realises that he gets very comfortable with Jinhyuk rather quickly. It's as if he's known him for a long time - and in a way he has but Jinhyuk is also just extremely easy to be around. He is funny and charismatic, even more so than over the phone. He makes sure that Wooseok is comfortable in any situation. Thus, when he notices that he has taken a picture too many and the area around the murals starts to get more and more crowded, he makes sure that they move along to the tea shop away from the crowd.

"I assume you don't want to order the _jin hua_ tea this time," Jinhyuk giggles when they find themselves seated across from each other with just a tiny table in between them.

"No, thank you," Wooseok retorts with played annoyance. "That was not very nice of you."

Jinhyuk laughs. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself. Actually, my sister did the same thing to me. She showed me this place a couple of years ago and made me order that horrible concoction. I think she even has a picture of me spitting it out with a disgusted face."

"Well, I would love to see that."

"No way," Jinhyuk playfull shakes his head. "I can't mess up the perfect image you have of me."

Wooseok scoffs. "Humble much?"

"You didn't say I was wrong," the taller male says while wiggling his eyebrows at him.

"I'm only getting to know you," Wooseok teases. "I'm sure there will be many an opportunity for you to mess up your image."

"That sounds like this won't be our last date, huh?" The grin on Jinhyuk's face is impossibly wide and Wooseok thinks it's quite unfair to use it on him when he would have wanted to tease the other a little more. He can only smile back, a much smaller, probably much less charismatic smile but it seems that it's all the reassurance Jinhyuk needs. At least, he looks very pleased with himself when he looks down at his cup and pours a little bit of sugar inside it, the same grin plastered across his face. Wooseok can't help but find him endearing. He can't help but already look forward to a second date, even though he'd never admit it to Jinhyuk's face. Not yet.

* * *

They go on a second date soon after that one. And a third one. And a fourth. On their fifth date, Jinhyuk takes him to the cinema to watch _Frozen 2_. Wooseok thinks it's almost disgustingly cute how happy Jinhyuk is to see that film. The older male's obsession with animated films and characters has quickly become one of Wooseok's favourite things about him. There's an adorable innocence to the way he gets excited about these things and Wooseok loves to see the other's facial expressions change about a hundred times a minute when he tells him about it or gives him some random animated film trivia.

A movie date is not something he would usually be interested in but with Jinhyuk it feels different. Everything feels better with Jinhyuk.

Ever since they started dating, Wooseok's life seems to have improved dramatically. Not in a weird way where he depends on Jinhyuk for his happiness. He was quite okay without him as well. But everything just seems much more colourful, much more exciting when he gets to experience it with the other male.

Jinhyuk has this unusual quality to see the bright side in everything. He's not delusional about it either, he just seems to prefer to see the positive in things and Wooseok thinks it's extremely refreshing. He helps him deal with his insecurities when they arise, just as much as he can be just silly and ridiculous when the situation calls for that. Jinhyuk is honest and sincere and Wooseok knows that even if he weren't head over heels for him, he would've found a friend for life in the older male. That's all he needs to know to be sure that he wants him in his life as more than just this guy he's seeing.

Their fifth date feels different to Wooseok. Not because there's anything different about him or Jinhyuk but because he knows his own intentions regarding the other with much more certainty now.

"Best film of all times!" Jinhyuk almost screams when they exit the screening room. "Did you like it?"

"It was great," Wooseok says truthfully but he thinks that what he likes even more than the film is the way Jinhyuk looks right now. He hasn't seen him that happy since the morning after the party when Wooseok agreed to go on a date with him. He thinks that he could easily watch Jinhyuk gush over _Frozen_ for the whole night.

"I already want to see it again," Jinhyuk says while taking his hand and squeezing it gently as they walk out of the cinema building.

Wooseok is still not entirely used to the way his heart skips a beat whenever they make unexpected physical contact like this. Even more when it's something that couples would do. He can't help but wish to be able to call them that. He wonders if Jinhyuk feels the same about him.

He gets lost in those kinds of thoughts while Jinhyuk continues to recount all his favourite scenes from _Frozen 2_ as they walk down the street holding hands. After a while, he realises that the taller male has stopped talking and he wonders how long he has been silently staring at him from the side.

"What?" He asks when he meets Jinhyuk's eyes.

"Nothing, I was just enjoying how cute you look when you get lost in thoughts like that."

"Ah, stop it," Wooseok says feeling his cheeks warm up.

"So, what are you thinking about?"

"You," he immediately says as if he doesn't have a filter between his thoughts and his mouth. "I mean, I've been thinking about us."

"Oh?" He hears Jinhyuk say curiosity clear in his tone. "So, do you want to share those thoughts with me?"

All of a sudden, Wooseok gets scared again. He knows exactly what he wants to say but he is scared of what type of reaction that might evoke in Jinhyuk. He doesn't know if they are quite ready for it yet. Maybe he's just moving too fast in his own lane and Jinhyuk could be somewhere else completely with his own intentions and desires.

However, he remembers one thing that Jinhyuk always tells him and that's that he has to have more courage in standing his ground. He should have more courage in pursuing what he wants and not just agree with the motions and needs of the people around him. Right now in this very moment, Wooseok gathers all the courage he can muster to say what he wants to say.

"Well, I've been thinking," he starts.

"Yes," Jinhyuk says with a serious nod. "That's usually how thoughts work."

"Ah, shut up, will you?" Wooseok lightly hits him in his side with their intertwined hands. "I've been thinking that-- you know, we've been on a couple of dates."

Jinhyuk doesn't say anything but just listens intently until he realises that Wooseok is looking at him. "Am I allowed to say something now?" He jokes then stops to turn to face Wooseok and say. "Yes, we've been on a couple of dates."

Wooseok chooses to ignore the other's playfulness for the time being because he knows that Jinhyuk will sense his sincerity soon enough and stop joking around. He takes Jinhyuk's other hand into his as well and looks up at him with a serious expression. "I've had a lot of fun on those dates, you know?"

"Okay...?"

"And I've had a lot of fun tonight," he adds. "Even though I wouldn't normally want to go to the cinema to watch an animated film, it's fun with you."

"Thanks, I guess?"

"Actually, everything is really fun with you," Wooseok says and realises that he sounds dumber with every word he utters. "I'm just having a lot of fun with you."

"So, I'm fun, okay."

"Not just fun though," he continues intelligently. "I like that I can have serious conversations with you too and that you're there for me and that I can just be myself with you and-"

"Wooseok," Jinhyuk says with a small smile. "What are you trying to say?"

"Right, sorry. I guess, what I'm trying to get at--" he stops. It's now or never. "Jinhyuk, will you be my boyfriend?"

The smile that spreads across the other's face is almost blinding Wooseok thinks. He can tell how Jinhyuk feels from his expression right away but he still needs to hear it for his heart rate to normalise again. He needs to hear a 'yes' or he doesn't think he will be able to breathe again.

"Of course, I'll be your boyfriend," Jinhyuk finally says and Wooseok lets out a sigh of relief before he finds himself captured in a tight embrace. "I'm so happy. Oh my god, this is the best day ever."

"Me too," Wooseok says shyly wiggling himself out of Jinhyuk's arms again just to bring them to the sides of his neck. "I've been wanting to do this for quite a while now," he says before he gets on his tiptoes while slightly pulling Jinhyuk down to meet him halfway. He cannot imagine a better first kiss. Or a better boyfriend for that matter.

Who would've thought that deciding to play _Minecraft_ on a sad Friday evening would turn out to be the best decision he'd make this year?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> you can find us on Twitter:
> 
> doeeyeboy: @FanficAUReader  
waitingforwonhui: @wfwonhui


End file.
